Ferris Wheel
by RandomRockerGrl
Summary: A day in an amusement park for our favorite boys, with a twist! Contains Sickleshipping Theif BakuraxYami No Malik and TornShipping Yami No BakuraxMalikxRyou Rated T for language and "suggestive themes"


Hi peoples! I've been reading fanfiction for a really long time so I decided to actually make one here on ! this is my first ever Yugioh fic so enjoy!

Oh and little notes before you read:

Theif Bakura= Akefia!

Yami No Malik= Mariku!

Malik= Malik(the hikari!)

Mariku and Malik are Yami/Hikari, Akefia, Bakura, and Ryou are Yami/Hikari

This is Sickleshipping and Tornshipping

**WARNING!!: BoyxBoy love! If you don't like, don't read because I'm not gonna waste my time even reading your comments!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, now would I? I'D BE MAKING IT HAPPEN!!

"Akefia, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" screamed Mariku as he dragged his boyfriend off to the amusement park to meet up with their friends/hikaris. Akefia chuckled and swept some of his short white hair out of his midnight blue eyes as he stared at his lover.

"'Riku calm down! We're not going to be late, infact, there they are right now."

Mariku looked into the direction Akefia was pointing in, before dragging him off towards the rest of their group.

"'KURA!" exclaimed the ecstatic blonde once they were in talking distance with the others.

"Hey Marik', what's up?" the boy named Bakura greeted his best friend while simultaneously nodding to his yami.

"Hey Bakura, Ryou, Malik" Akefia greeted them all, acknowledging each one with a smile and a nod.

"Hi hikari! Hi Ryou! Can we go on the rides now?" Mariku asked them all, practically bubbling with excitement, Malik giggled and and said, "Sure let's go!" And with that they all raced off into the park.

Plenty of rides later....

The group of five were walking around the park, laughing and chatting about random things and other stuff that happened on the rides that they went on,

"Oh my Ra, when we had went upside down,n I could've swore that the lady behind us was gonna have a heart attack" cackled Malik before Ryou interrupted him. "Now Malik don't be rude" but you could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"I need a break, my stomach's hurting, how about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" suggested Akefia when he finally caught his breath. "What?! I don't want to go on a damn Ferris Wheel! I wanna go on ShieKra(1)!" Mariku pouted up at his boyfriend, whom was looking thoroughly amused.

'But Baby, we need to give our stomach muscles time to relax, and besides," Akefia bent down so his lips were hovering over Mariku's, "I've got something for us to do that's a million times better than SheiKra". Akefia smirked as he saw Mariku's eyes cloud over with want. Before they knew it, Akefia, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura were all being dragged to the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on you slow pokes, move your asses!" exclaimed Mariku as he dragged the others along behind him, wanting to get some 'Kefia-lovin'' going on. When they came to the front of the Ferris Wheel, they all took their places in line. They didn't have to wait very long, as there wasn't a lot of people who wanted to go on this particular attraction. When it was their turn, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou all boarded into the cart. ignoring the conductor, whom was telling them that only two people were permitted per cart. Bakura and Malik shot the man identical glares that promised eternal suffering if he didn't stop pestering them. Akefia and Mariku just snickered at the man as they boarded on their own cart. Once all the carts were filled, the old man had started the ride.

After they had went around a few times, Mariku had slid himself into Akefia's lap, whom was sitting on the opposite side of the cart. Akefia put a halt to his window looking when he felt an extra weight that was added onto his legs.

"'Kefia, do you remember what you promised me if I got on this ride?" Mariku peered up at his lover seductively through his wild bangs. Akefia appeared thoughtful for a minute before replying, "No, why don't you jog my memory?"

Mariku smirked at him before leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Akefia smiled and grapped Mariku's hips, pulling him tightly against his body. In turn, Mariku gasped lowly, which gave Akefia the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his delicious mouth. They continued on with their ministrations until loud music reverberated through their cart.

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans with the boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her!"

"Ra dammit!" Mariku cursed as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes Ryou" Marikua spoke into the phone, trying not to let his annoyance slip into his voice.

"'Ri help me! I'm being molested, and more so than usual!" the white haired Brit screamed through the phone. Mariku was about to reply until he saw his lover pouting and mumbling something about his cute hikari getting all the attention. Mariku just rolled his eyes and resumed talking to Ryou.

"Well Ry, what do you expect to happen when you're wearing tight skinny jeans around those two horny rabbits, especially 'Kura? You've brought this upon yourself." Mariku almost busted out laughing as an irritated growl erupted from the throat of the aggrevated hikari.

"YOU'RE wearing skinny jeans and I don't hear Akefia sexually harassing YOU!" Ryou called childishly over the phone.

"I was getting to it Ryou" Akefia called into the phone, causing Mariku to lose it and fall off of his lap, laughing. He could practically see Ryou blushing, which he actually could if he bothered to get up from the floor and look out the window. Suddenly, there was a loud 'crrranngg' and Akefia was jolted to the floor to join Mariku. They heard Malik cursing over the phone.

"Oh my Ra! What the hell was that?!" the Egyptian hikari cried out. Akefia stood up and looked out the window to see what the problem was and nearly punched the window out. He grabbed the phone from Mariku and exclaimed, "Someone blew their fucking chunks all over the damn control box!" A whole bunch of 'Ew's' were chorused from Ryou's cart. In the mean time, Mariku was up and pacing the small space.

"Isn't it fucking ironic that someone decided to gag on the control box while we're on it? I'm blaming 'Kura!" Mariku pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Akefia, who had hung up the phone as soon as he saw Mariku pacing, chuckled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Mariku's slender waist.

"I don't think that my hikari is to be blamed this time 'Riku." Mariku just shruggd and retorted, "Well I'm gonna do it anyways; it has never failed me before".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. We will be attaching a new control box momentarily" announced the Park Manager from a blowhorn from down below. Akefia grinned widely and gazed down at his sexy blonde lover.

"Seems like we're gonna be in here for a while, might as well make the most of it." Before Mariku could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he was pushed down onto the floor and kissed deeply.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later....

"Oh my freakin' Ra! Move your asses you two! I don't want to be here any longer than necessary!" Bakura called to the tannd lovers, who were just now exiting their cart, holding hands while grinning like a couple of idiots. Bakura mirrored their grins with one of his own.

"So Marik', did you get anything accomplished while in there?" Bakura asked casusally, already knowing the answer. Mariku grinned even wider, if possible, and replied, "Sure did 'Kura! And I can tell that you and Malik did by the shade of red that Ryou's sporting right about now".

It was true; Ryou was currently a shade of red that a tomato would be envious of. Ryou shook his head. "Let's just go on that damn SheiKra" and he pulled Malik along with him, not looking back to see if the others were following. The rest of the group started following them until Mariku pulled back his hand that was intertwined with Akefia's. Akefia looked at his boyfriend, confused.

"What's up 'Riku? Don't you wanna go on SheiKra?"

"Actually, I wanna go back on the Ferris Wheel."

**And there you have it! hoped you enjoyed my little inspiration!**

**(1)-SheiKra is a roller coaster attraction in a thme park called Busch Gardens here in Florida. Yes I;ve been on it and it's awesom!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLZ!!**


End file.
